Behind These Eyes
by kousagi101
Summary: Loki is sent back to the Avengers as punishment and held in captivity, being stripped of his powers. His true form being revealed as he faces the loneliness. Can Steve get him to open up and change his ways?
1. Chapter 1

Behind these eyes

Found this prompt on live journal, so I decided to expand. . ?thread=141118#t141118

Chapter 1:

With the last of the Chitauri defeated, and the portal opened by the Tesseract's power closed, Loki watched as Tony Stark's unconscious body fell to the Earth, only to be saved by the Hulk. His army gone and mission failed, Loki had lost.

As he waited in the silence for the crowd of angry Avengers to come through the newly made hole in the wall, Loki closed his eyes and thought back on the day he'd realized his true identity.

_"Am I cursed?"_

_"…No"_

_"What am I?"_

_"You're my son"_

_"What more than that?"_

Loki still remembered the look that had crossed Odin's face as his true form had been revealed. The guilty, apologetic look that still haunted his dreams.

He did not need pity, Loki was a god, and no one pities a god.

His thoughts were interrupted when the team of Earth's mightiest heroes came. He noted that the Hulk, Banner was it? Had reverted to his human form. Tony Stark looked like he could collapse, relying on Clint and Captain America's strength to support him. The female, the Black Widow, had in her possession, a dagger, which she clutched closely as she and Thor came to put on the cuffs and shackles. Loki made no effort to struggle. As he was escorted out, he noted that Captain America was the only that still held the strength and backbone of the team.

After he and Thor were sent back to Asgard, Loki stood before a trial with his father, no, Odin, being the judge to decide his punishment. Much to Thor's delight, and Loki's horror, his punishment is for Loki to be sent back the Midgard and stay in the captivity of the Avengers. Thor accompanying him to keep a watchful eye and to rejoin the group. The two were immediately sent back to Earth through a portal, scaring two Iowa farmers in the process.

Making their way back to the Avenger's tower, Thor attempts to regain a friendship or brotherly bond as he tries multiple things to cheer Loki up. The first was trying to talk to him, the second was buying Loki an emerald scarf. The third, was again, trying a simple conversation. None work. Luckily for Loki and Thor, the travel from Iowa to the Avenger's tower is fast. Only 2 days by Mjolnir. They are greeted by a security guard and taken to Fury.

"What in the hell am I supposed to do with him?" Fury asks Thor, stern and cold.

"Keep him in captivity , use him for his knowledge. I assure you Son of Fury, my brother has a vast amount of knowledge, as well as his skills with magic are quite great, as you know, and also he-"

"Alright, enough. We'll keep him in the basement cell. But you've kicked the hornets nest and I can't help you with the shit that's going to come from this. Should I assume you're staying as we'll? I might as well get your room ready. We have a debriefing, in the conference room."

"Oh thank you son of Fury! I shall attend immediately, but what shall I do with Loki?"

"Leave him to me, now get your ass down to the conference room"

Fury turned to Loki, eyes cold, as Thor bolted through the door. Loki looks down, avoiding eye contact. Silently but harshly, Fury grabs Loki's arm and takes him to the elevator. After pressing a large button labeled B, the elevator shoots down, fluorescent lights blending together as level after level is passed. After what seems an eternity, the elevator comes to a halt. Fury steps out, Loki trailing behind. A quick view is all Loki needs to tell him he will be the only in captivity. The hall is endless, and apart from two guards, there is no sign of life. They reach a dome, and Loki is put in it, he can feel the atmosphere change in it. Fury stares at him through the bullet proof glass.

"This cell has stripped you of your powers, and has been tested by our own heroes. I assure you that if you attempt escape, you will not get off so easily as you did this time. I bid you good day." And with the click of the door, Loki is bolted inside.

He walks away and Loki turns to look around. There is a cot, a smaller room that he can only assume as a bathroom, and a table. He sits on the edge farthest from the dome entranced and buries his face in his arms.

Upstairs, Fury returns to the conference room to begin the debriefing only to be met with a book in his face. He could see the entire team, including Thor, yelling and throwing objects. The only two attempting to regain peace were Bruce and Steve.

"What the HELL were they thinking sending him back?" Clint yelled at Fury.

"We just cleaned up the fucking mess he made, and now they want US to keep him? We aren't maids" Tony shouted.

"Calm down…. calm down… JUST CALM DOWN" Fury bellowed. Putting everyone to a halt. "Loki can be used as an asset later after the proper instruction and teaching. We're keeping him in the basement under captivity, and if he puts one toe out of line, I will allow each and every one of you to do as you please with him."

Tony attempted making a comment before he was shut down by Thor. "I assure you, fellow teammates, that if my brother causes and wreaks more havoc, that I will join you in destroying him, but I believe he might want to make peace."

"Okay, great,now can we get back to the debriefing?" Fury asks, and everyone nods. "Good."

After the meeting Fury stops Steve "I want to you to look after Loki. As a Captain I am leaving you with the responsibility. I want you to see to it he doesn't stir anything up. You start today. I suggest you move your things and personal items, as I've already set up a room to be made for you there as well"

Fury leaves them with the info, leaving Steve standing there, who slowly, begins making his way toward the elevators, and pressing B. He releases a huge sigh as he thinks of what is to come. He is greeted by the two guards who immediately leave, claiming it's their lunch break, and point him to Loki's cell. As he reaches it, he can hear Loki.

"Are you the first of many to come and lecture me? No wait, beat me?" He asks, a hint of sarcasm dancing in his words. His face is still buried in his arms.

"I'm here to look after you" Steve says cautiously, careful not to say anything that would set off Loki.

"Look after me? I thought that was what the cell is for" Loki sneered.

"Think of me as… Your new companion" Steve suggests half-heartedly.

"Who put you up to this? That boss Fury of yours? Well I feel sorry for you, being stuck with me."

"Who said I'm stuck with yo-"

"Nobody wants me."

That stopped Steve's talking altogether. Loki slowly lifts his face. It takes Steve a moment to register what he sees before him. Gone is the face of Loki he knew. Now he stares into the same intense green eyes, surrounded by a sea of blue, solemn and unemotional.

"I am not of the same blood as Thor. Or species. I am as they are called, a Frost Giant. I was taken from my dying planet and raised as the secondhand son. I do not belong with the Frost Giants now, or Asgard, or here. I am unwanted. A foster child, thrown from one place to another until I take my last breath. Everyone is just waiting for me to die so I can no longer burden them. I have no home." Loki reburies his face, shutting out anything Steve might have said.

Steve lets this information set in. Then, he slowly gets up, and makes his way to the elevator. The guards returning from their lunch break. Pressing level 5, he goes to the security room where the team had been watching Loki from the cameras.

"Wow, he's blue! Can you believe it? FUCKING BLUE. No wonder he uses magic to hide it, I knew he was weird, but what a freak show" Clint says, roaring with laughter. Tony and Natasha join in. Their laughter is put to a halt as Clint flies back into the tables as both Steve and Thor had gone to punch Clint.

"I respect you greatly, Man of the Bow, but I will not stand to have you ridiculing my brother" Thor bellows.

"That smurf is definitely is not your brother" Clint says, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth. Before Thor can give him another beating, he is held back by Steve.

"It's not worth it" Steve says. Thor nods, and Clint is helped up by Natasha and led out of the room. Tony and Bruce return to the lab. Thor gets up to go apologize to Clint. And Steve is left alone. He stares at the screen for a moment, looking at Loki's huddled form. He was so vulnerable, so weak. After a minute, Steve leaves to begin gathering his things for the move to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Sorry About the wait! I was away for a week,

so there are some comments that I'll address, one is that Clint is acting too harsh toward Loki. I decided to make Clint mad at Loki because of how

Loki had mind controlled Clint. The second is that Loki's eyes are supposed to be red in his true form. So sorry! I did not remember but I will be using red from

now on.

Enjoy!

Steve started with the small things first. He put a small duffle onto his bed and began to fill it with clothes, then he moved on to necessities, like his toothbrush and shampoo.

As his duffle slowly filled his mind had wandered to the earlier events. Why had Clint acted so furiously? And why would Fury want him to do this?

After putting in his sketchpad and writing utensils, he made his way to the elevator. Before pressing the basement button, Steve changed thoughts, and pressed level 14.

He was going to enter the nest.

He knocked twice before Natasha emerged from a dimly lit room. In one hand was a wet towel and in the other, some antiseptics. He cleared his throat. "Can I see Clint for a sec?"

She looked at him, her eyes sending off a warning, as if saying he should go back before more hell broke loose, but Clint's voice was soon heard from the dark room.

"Sure, come on in Cap" He said, his voice a slight bite at the end.

Steve walked in to see Clint perched on the bed, one hand with an ice pack over his eye while his lip appeared to be still bleeding. The room had few things in it, a small dresser, two chairs, a TV, and the bathroom. No pictures, no books, no liveliness. He sat on a chair facing Clint. "What happened today up in the viewing room?"

"Well, I made a small comment about Loki's appearance and two abnormally strong, large, blonde men jumped me. You being one of them."

"No Clint, I mean why was that comment so harsh? We all know Loki's been nothing good, but insults about appearances are cheap jabs, even for you. Why did you

do it?"

"Well Captain Obvious, let me make this clear. I. Don't. Like. Loki. He took over and controlled my mind and drove me to kill innocent people, and almost kill people I cared about, including you.

If you also didn't know, he almost destroyed our planet. The fact that he's blue and is powerless isn't going to drive me to pity him. I'm not fazed. People like Loki never change, and so I suggest

that you don't get caught up in his little mind game before it's too late." At this point he had gotten up and was speaking directly into Steve's face. Steve then got up from his chair.

"That's not true." And that was that. He walked past Natasha, grabbed his duffle, and started to head out the door before he turned around again. "Crush some Parsley Leaves and spread them around your eye,

it can prevent bruising. Something I learned in the 40's." Then he was gone. Headed down to Level B.

When he arrived, he took in the surroundings better. Loki's dome had become shaped into more of a room, removing the dome like qualities, thanks to modern technology. There was a door leading to a different room that Steve could only assume was his. He opened it and immediately found the bed. He set down his duffle and looked around. There was a dresser, a radio, a small TV, and a bookshelf. What caught Steve's attention was the other door in his room. He cautiously opened it to find a bathroom. Large, about the size of a small bedroom. He saw another door on the other side of the bathroom, and opened it up. He was in Loki's room.

It was then Steve realized the whole lower level had entered the dome, creating an anti-magic barrier. Although Steve felt nothing. He scanned the room for Loki and immediately found him. Curled up in a ball, hadn't moved an inch. Steve went back to go pack up his other belongings, glancing back at Loki before the door bolted shut.

After Steve had gone, Loki slowly raised his head. Alone he was. But he was always alone. He got up and walked to the bathroom. There was a mirror above the sink, and Loki gazed into his demonic red eyes that stared back into his. He reached his shaking left hand to the mirror, and laid it on the mirror. It was then he could take it no longer. Tears sprang to his eyes and an uncontrollable sob escaped from his quivering mouth. His head bowed down, looking into the sink, and then back up at his reflection. He raised his right arm behind him and swung, aiming for his face in the mirror when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. It's not worth the blood."

Loki turned to see Steve's eyes looking into his. Steve's eyes displayed a mixture of concern, knowing and empathy, reflecting how old he truly was. Loki stood there, still crying, while Steve jut looked into his eyes. "I can't stand myself. you don't know what it's like to be trapped in a body you can't change, why can't we do both of us a favor and just kill me now?"

Steve was shocked for a moment. He had never heard or seen the scared, distressed, meek Loki that stood shaking before him. It was as if he was peeling away a barrier that had shielded him, removing the self-confident, egotistical, arrogant veil. "Actually, I do know what it's like. And if you let me help you, I'll tell you the story." And with that Steve began to grab some toilet paper and sat Loki down on the cot. Loki let Steve wipe off the tears and wash his face off as if he was a small child that needed Steve's aid. Then Steve got Loki the pair of clothes that SHIELD had provided. A grey baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. As Loki changed and came out, the clothes clashed horribly with his appearance, but Steve made no note. He brought Loki to his bed and sat him on it and he went on the other side.

"Let me start this way, growing up in the early 1930's and 1940's, my life was pretty rough to begin with, with the World War and the Great Depression and all. And to top that, I was just a scrawny wimpy kid

from Brooklyn."


	3. Just a small note

Hi Guys! So some of the reviews say I'm rushing, and let me explain.

I know I am rushing, it's just that I am a somewhat new fan fiction writer, so I have

a little trouble because I want to put down every thought that comes in my head.

I also rush because I leave again for Paris in 10 days, and then a week after I get back, I

will be leaving for another 20. On top of my AP summer work and a job, I don't have time to

write until 12 or 1 at night, which at then I become tired and tend to rush.

Lastly I want to try to finish the story before the summer ends because I know once school

starts back up I won't be writing anymore or I'll be writing VERY VERY little.

Also the spacing issue, not sure how that worked, I'll try to adjust it. And on Loki's form,

if he is supposed to freeze people at touch, then I just forgot. (sorry! but thanks for the advice)

I'll try to take the corrections


	4. Chapter 4

Lets see how I attempted at slowing it down!

Thanks for all the reviews:)

"I was born July 4th 1920, 2 months premature. I was a runt. A thin wimpy kid with asthma, easy bruising, and a mile long list of other illnesses a sickly kid could have. Every day after school I'd get beat up in the alley behind the diner or in the vacant lot beside the baseball field. I only had one true friend growing up, Bucky Barnes. Bucky was the best friend a guy could have. Everyone loved him. He was the quarterback of the football team, the most popular guy in school. Each week he'd have a different girl around his arm. And he'd usually defend me when I was bullied. In high school, since I couldn't play sports, I put my time into more creative things, like drawing and art. I won a couple awards too. Man I still love to draw, haven't had much time lately with the Avengers mission…" Steve trailed off, realizing he was about to dig himself into a hole if he mentioned their recent battle with Loki. " But even when I was that person, I found other ways to make me happy and didn't bother about my physical appearance. And you can do the same if you just put your mind to it and push past that wall." They sat in silence for a moment before Loki spoke.

"I thank you for that ever so touching story captain, but I doubt that, considering your current physical form, you were every a weakling. Please, you don't need to make up stories to attempt at making me feel like I'll ever be normal person in my Jotun form." His sarcastic, unemotional veil had returned. "Did you know if my skin were to even _touch_ your skin or even someone like Thor's skin, I could freeze you in an instant. A block of ice. Just like that. You do know a lot about ice and being frozen right _captain_? Tell me _captain_, how can someone EVER feel normal with a blue body, red eyes, and the curse of freezing someone by just a brush of the hand? And while you had Bucky, I have no one. _No one_. What am I going to do with my life? How can I simply blend in? I bet they didn't teach you that in your art class." His voice had a bitter mocking sneer at that last line and that was the last straw, Steve had grown annoyed and irritated of the doubt and refusal Loki was giving. He silently got up and briskly walked into his room. A small few minutes passed before he stormed back, a thick, frayed, yellowed manilla file in his hand.

"They gave this to me after they unfroze me. This is my file from the army." He opened it, first, going through what seemed countless failed doctors examinations for army entry, and then through evaluations from an army training base that were marked low and "needed improvement." then he stopped, he picked up a small 5 by 4 rectangular piece of paper and dropped it in front of Loki. It was the picture of him that Peggy Carter had held onto during their search, there, in black and white, was Steve Rogers, skinny, short, and wimpy before the serum. Loki picked up the photograph and his blood red eyes widened in surprise a moment before returning to their dull, emotionless stare. He placed the photograph carefully on the folder.

"I was wrong, my apologies captain…" Loki sat uncomfortably for a moment before continuing, "would you mind finishing your story?" his voice had switched to a sort of shyness and innocence and sounded smaller, reflecting Loki's early mood.

Steve smiled inwardly, the veil had been removed again. He sat down onto the bed again. He told the story of being discovered by Dr. Abraham Erskine, meeting Peggy, jumping onto the test grenade, the serum, and his time as Captain America, "But then Bucky got hit, and he fell from the train.." Steve grew solemn, remembering the pain that wrenched in his heart. It was almost like it was yesterday. Loki had sat up and his eyes were trained on Steve filled with some small hints of concern. Steve continued, explaining the plan to take down Hydra for one and all. "I had to try and destroy or at least hide the tesseract. So I sacrificed myself and dove into the ice. Next thing I know, I wake up in 2012. A month later I'm in the Avengers, and now I'm here."

And then there was silence. Moments turned to minutes.

"You have nothing." Loki's voice broke the silence after 10 minutes, just as Steve had gotten up to exit. "Waking up 70 years later with everyone you loved lost, no family, nothing except that file to remind you of your life. Captain, I believe we might be in the same boat."

"Well let's just pray we don't sink it then" Steve grinned and started to head out the door.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" Steve turned to face Loki.

"…Thank you."

"Anytime." He turned again and began to walk through to his room before turning around one last time "Oh and Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Steve." And with that the door closed and Steve was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys, I'm on a roll. I tried really hard not to rush, if I did just point it out and I'll get on it! Hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews, nothing too negative yet:)

Steve walked through his room, through the door, and into the lobby of the basement. As he went to board the elevator he was stopped by one of the guards.

"Excuse me Mr. Rogers, we've been notified that you are to be given a specialized key card so you can have access in and out of your new living area. Without the card, you cannot enter the magic-censored rooms we have to keep Loki in." The guard spoke in an orderly fashion and kept his eyes trained on Steve's the whole time. "Have a good day sir." And with that, he had retreated back to his post.

Steve looked at the card in his hand, it looked like a credit card of some type, but with two swipe bars instead of one. He mentally rolled his eyes. So much electronics nowadays. He went to the elevator and decided to go up to the lounge.

The lounge was, of course, Tony's idea. As he was rebuilding the Stark Tower, he decided a rec/lounge room for the Avengers to lay low and relax in would be fun. Since the police had the small crimes and robberies covered usually, the team had a lot of free time on their hands when they weren't training. Leading them to the lounge room. Being Tony Stark of course, there was a bar stocked with lots of alcohol. Every brand of rum, vodka, patron, beer, anything alcoholic, you name it and it was there. There was also a 62" plasma, complete with an entire wall of movies and video games, a full building stereo system, and of course, a large L shaped couch that could fit 10-12 large people.

When Steve walked in, he immediately saw Thor and Tony on the couch, Tony was attempting to teach Thor how to play Halo while Thor, instead of pressing the controller buttons, moved the control with both hands side to side, attempting to move his character. "Small virtual man!" Thor shouted "I command you to move." The mood had lightened up considerably Steve could see, because on another section, Clint and Natasha were sitting, watching Thor in amusement while Bruce had a bag of pretzels in his hand and was reading the science magazine.

Tony noticed Steve first, "Hey there cap, would you like to try the new Halo? Just got it a month before it releases"

Steve shook his head, "electronics remember? Not my strong point." He looked at the clock, it was 8:45 at night, "Have you guys eaten dinner yet?"

Both Clint and Natasha nodded, eyes still trained on Thor, Bruce held up his bag of pretzels, Tony said that he ate with Pepper and Thor had already eaten a good amount of the food in the fridge. Steve looked down at his shoes, it was usually like this, he was left to eat alone in his room, which he didn't mind usually, but tonight was different. Tonight he was reminded painfully of his past and not fitting in. In fact, here he was right now, not fitting in. "Just wondering, see you guys tomorrow." He walked out of the room, and walking out, the only goodbye he heard was a quiet, distracted "bye" from Bruce who hadn't even looked up from his magazine.

Steve needed air. He put on his jacket and went down into the city. The evening had just set in and most of the city dwellers had resigned to their homes. The summer air was fresh and cool, and it felt nice on Steve's skin. He walked down to Andy's diner, right by Central Park. He had gleefully discovered it was still in business after 70 years a month ago, and ate there regularly. When he walked in he was greeted by the cook, who was also the owner, Andy. Not the original Andy, but Andy's grandson. A middle-aged man with slightly balding brown hair and a warm heart.

"Hey there Steve, what's it going to be tonight?" He asked as he dried a glass.

Steve inhaled the smell of the diner, a warm, cozy smell that felt at home to him. The radio played in the background a Frank Sinatra tune while food cooked. He didn't even need to look at the menu to know what the options were. "Could I have two of your italian sausage subs to go please? Extra mustard on one please sir."

"Now Steve, you don't have to call me sir you know" Andy chuckled as he got out two italian sausages to grill.

"My apologies, I'm just so used to the old days. I'm surprised at the casualness of youngsters these days"

"No worries Steve. You just keep saving the world, doing what you do."

Steve sat on one of the diner stools and started to spin. He closed his eyes and listened to Sinatra as the days events passed through his brain. Ten minutes went by and the subs were done. Mustard and all. As Andy put them into a paper bag, Steve grabbed two waters from the fridge, paid, and made his way out the door hearing the ring of the bell on the door and smiling as he went back to Stark Tower.

Stopping by his old room, he picked up the rest of his belongings and made his way down to his new room. The guards watched him as he juggled the food and his bags while he tried to get the card key. After swiping it in, the door didn't open. He muttered to himself and tried again. Still no luck. Glancing at the guards, one of them called out "You aren't doing it right." 'Yeah no shit' Steve thought. The third time he managed to finally open the door, and using his foot to hold it open, he hastily went inside his room. Setting his belongings down, Steve grabbed a book he had brought and he went through the bathroom to Loki's room. He found Loki sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs. "Oh good, you're still up" Steve said as he went over to Loki. "I brought you this" he handed Loki the book.

"A Streetcar Named Desire" Loki read aloud, he looked at Steve, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well I figured you'd want some entertainment down here, considering you might be here a while." Steve sat down next to Loki and opened up the bag with the sandwiches. "Here, have one" he handed a sub to Loki who clumsily held the sub in both hands, staring down at it. He looked at Steve with questioning eyes. "Consider it your welcoming dinner" Steve said, his mouth already full with an array of sausage, peppers, and mustard.

Loki cautiously unwrapped the sandwich as if it might of jumped out and bitten him. He then carefully and daintily picked up a half with his long slender blue fingers and took a small bite. His eyes widened with delight as he took another bite immediately after. "What is this?" He asked, his voice filled with astonishing wonder.

Loki's approval made Steve's eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning, "Only the best sandwich ever, it's from a diner called Andy's a couple blocks away, you know it's really funny actually, it's the same diner I got beat up by after school usually. One kid, Joe Merano, he always liked to take my money and leave me behind the dumpster. He usually bought one of the rootbeer floats with that money. Man those root beer floats were amazing, I could see why he took my money. There was this one time where.."

Loki smiled and listened on as Steve rambled on and on about his times at the diner, finally Steve remembered there was another person, and stopped talking. "So you think I will like this book?" Loki asked, picking it up and turning to the front page.

"Of course, I know it may not be as challenging for someone with your intelligence but I think it'll amuse you. It was a best seller back in my day." Steve said.

Loki looked up, his red eyes growing big "You think I'm intelligent?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Of course,Thor told us of how you would learn all those spells, and the way you could manipulate people. Even without powers you're still intimidating with the vast amount knowledge you contain. I mean, that's what I've heard.." Steve turned red, being caught that he had known all this about Loki. But Loki just smiled sincerely.

"Well thank you.. Steve, I hope I enjoy the book as much as I enjoyed the sandwich."

"Me too" Steve breathed out a sigh and smiled back. They sat there for a moment, smiling at each other before they both realized what had just happened. "Well.. I'd better go back to my room. Enjoy the book and stuff, just knock if you need anything." He said, blushing again and hastily getting up. Loki looked away too.

"Of course, have a nice night Steve"

"You too Loki." Steve walked to his room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the door, put his head back. Only one thought stayed in his mind. What had just happened? And why did he like Loki's smile so much


	6. Chapter 6

Steve awoke to Jarvis's voice the next morning.

"Pardon me Mr. Rogers, but Mr. Fury is calling an assembly in the conference room" He said in his usual british tone.

Steve sighed, and heaved himself out of bed. After brushing his teeth, because his mother had always told him to always brush twice a day, he put on a blue t-shirt and some slacks. Grabbing the key card, he tried to be as quiet as possibly. Going up the elevator, Steve yawned and yesterday's events came flooding back into his mind. However, before he could even start to ruminate over that, he had made his way to the floor. When he exited the elevator he was met with the team of Avengers waiting outside the conference room.

"Can you believe this guy?" Tony asked, "he's late to his own meeting, and the door's locked. JARVIS, for the last time, please open the door"

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Fury gave me specific instructions to withhold the team from entering until he arrives."

Tony began muttering curses under his breath, "Son of a bitch….stealing JARVIS… I created him"

The mood was considerably lighter and the team had seemed to fallen back to their normal state. They waited in silence for a few moments when they heard footsteps coming from the long corridor. Six sets of eyes snapped to the person making the noise. It was Fury. He avoided eye contact and went straight to the door. JARVIS immediately unlocked the door and with a gesture, Fury beckoned them in. They made their way around the table and sat quietly.

"Now you may want to know why I called you here this morning"

"Way too goddamn early if you ask me" Tony muttered, earning a sharp glare from Fury and a kick under the table from Natasha.

"SHIELD has received word at 2 am this morning from the air force of an unidentified aircraft coming toward Phoenix. The air force has already tried to subdue it and they have been shot down. Tony, I want you and Thor to try to fly over and lure them to just outside the city, the rest of you better suit your asses up and get a move on it if you want to get these things shut down before lunch"

The team simultaneously got up and walked to the weaponry room, which was where they had stored their suits. Their way up in the elevator, Tony was again, the only person talking.

"Guys this is gonna be a piece of cake, I mean, it's probably just some Iranians. We'll have this done way before lunch, and then maybe get some Thai. Shawarma was good but I'm in a mood for Thai, there's this great place near Stark Tower actually too." It was as if he had a sudden jolt of energy. Natasha rolled her eyes while Bruce and Steve exchanged a look that read 'You have got to be joking.'

After suiting up, Tony and Thor went to go track the aircrafts as the rest of the team took the SHIELD car to the designated meeting place. It was quiet and fresh, away from the city smog. Steve closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. It was quiet and still, as if time had stopped. Clint yawned, breaking Steve out of his daze. They waited without talking, but doing their own thing. Natasha loaded and reloaded all her guns and sharpened every knife. Clint counted his arrows and tightened his bow string. Bruce stood awkwardly away from the group, as a way to distance himself from the group when he became the Hulk. From his earpiece, Steve, as well of the rest of the team, suddenly heard Tony's voice, panicked and out of breath.

"Guys, you gotta get ready, this thing.. Whatever it is.. Does serious damage." He spoke between breaths, panting. "Thor's hurt, I'm taking him back to shield and leaving these guys with you."

The team tensed, whatever this thing was, it had hurt Thor, and Thor was one of the tougher, stronger members. Clint drew an arrow as he saw Tony in his red and gold suit, holding and unconscious Thor by the collar. He narrowed his eyes and aimed for the thing behind it. It wasn't a plane. It was some sort of spherical orb covered in a shiny layer of something Clint did not know. He released the arrow, and it went right into the underside. The arrow was slowly pulled inside of the orb, which was still moving toward the team at an increased speed now. Clint swore and shot again, this time with one of his bombing arrows. Once again it sunk into the stomach. An ear splitting shriek was heard and then the orb exploded.

Steve looked up and gasped. Falling from the sky were small orbs. Once hitting the ground they grew from a sphere into things with guns. And they were ready for attack. Natasha grabbed a gun and started to shoot. The bullets went through them. Then the alien she had aimed for shot her and knocked her back. Clint ran to help her and the aliens turned to Steve. As they fired, he held up his shield, backing up to shield Clint and Natasha. "What are we going to do?" he asked Clint. Clint started to answer before they were interrupted by a large roar. It was the Hulk. The aliens all aimed at the Hulk as he ran through them, picking them up and squeezing them like they were play dough. Even that was no luck. Steve swung his shield through them to stall, but they had kept on reforming. Just as it seemed they were outnumbered, all the aliens stopped and started to soar through the air, attaching to a giant sphere in the sky.

"Just you wait, you pathetic humans" a voice was heard from the ship, echoing throughout the field. "We'll be back in mass numbers. And take over this planet like the many others we have already gained control of."

A blinding light flashed and the ship was gone. Steve looked back to Clint and Natasha, Natasha had a deep cut on her right side and was biting her lip as not to scream from the pain. "We need to get back now."

At Stark Tower, Steve was waiting outside the ward with Clint and Bruce. Tony, Natasha, and Thor had been hit by the creatures and were undergoing a series of treatments to not only stop infection, but to also try to figure out what it was that hit them to cause such damage. Clint had his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. Bruce sat motionlessly, staring at the wall until a doctor called him in to have him look at the injuries and try to determine what had happened. Steve got up and went down to the basement. He needed to see Loki.

Steve found Loki laying on his bed reading "A Streetcar Named Desire" it touched Steve to know Loki was actually reading it, but he needed to talk to Loki. "Excuse me? Loki?" He said, walking over to Loki's bed.

Loki looked up and smiled, "Ah, Steve, I must admit, you are right, this book is quite-" He stopped, Steve was solemn and unsmiling. "What happened?" Loki asked.

"I need to know something" Steve said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Of course" Loki said, his voice quiet.

There's a new force. They come in spherical ships, and these…these things, they appear as blobs, but turn into aliens, and they've hurt half our team, including your brother and they're immune to guns and weapons of that sort. They say they're coming back with more. But Loki, I need to know, and you must tell me the truth." Steve looked straight into Loki's eyes. "Do they have anything to do with you?" His voice raising a little at the last part.

Loki's eyes widened, and then turned to a cold glare. "No Captain, though you all may suspect me of wanting to escape and rule over Midgard, I have lost that desire. I'm surprised you think so lowly of me." He took the book and thrust it into Steve's chest. "Here, take it. I don't want to read it anymore." He started to get up and walk away before Loki felt a hand grab onto his collar.

"No… Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I'm just so angry with myself, I couldn't do anything to stop them. They just kept hurting the people around me and I couldn't stop them." Steve's voice was quavering, and when Loki turned back, he could see tears in the super soldier's eyes.

"I am sorry too. I should not have been so quick to snap. In answer to your question, I have no relation, but I have heard of them. They are the Njut clan from the outer galaxy." He softened again, sitting back down, gesturing to Steve to join him.

Steve sat, and sighed. Letting his tears run loose. "I just felt so defenseless again. Like back then, where I couldn't do anything to help anyone."

"It's okay Steve, there's always a time in your life where you cannot do anything to help the others around you, and instead, watch them suffer." Loki's voice was soothing, and Steve went to lean against him but instead, fell onto the bed. He looked up to see Loki who had moved off the bed. "I'm sorry," Loki said, holding up his hands, "But I cannot touch you."

Steve nodded, "Sorry, I have no idea what happened, I just…Needed a hug I guess. Have you ever had that feeling?"

"Unfortunately, I have, but I have never been able to receive it at the time needed or any time… So I tend not to rely on others anymore."

Steve got up, wiping his tears. "I understand." He went to the bathroom to clean his face. "I have to get back up there, but don't worry, I'll be back." He flashed a quick smile and tossed Loki back the book.


	7. Chapter 7

So while I was writing this I was listening to this great song called "Free" by Graffiti6. I strongly recommend it, because it reminds me so much of these two. Also Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers.

Steve made his way back up to SHIELD's hospital unit, thoughts of Loki dashed in his mind before he frustratingly pushed them aside and turned his focus back on his teammates. Clint was still on a chair outside with his head buried in his hands. "Any news?" Steve asked. The look from Bruce's face said it all. No change. Steve joined Bruce and began thinking back to the fight. They were a sort of blob. So bullets and arrows could go through them. What about lightning? Had Thor been able to hit them with Mjonir before they got him? Maybe fire. If he could get his hands on a flamethrower and test that out on them.

Steve was so caught up in thought, he didn't even look up or notice when a nurse emerged from the room.

"You can come in now" she said.

Bruce and Clint got up, starting to walk in before Bruce turned. "Captain?" He asked, looking at Steve's motionless body, blankly staring at the cream colored wall. He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Captain" He repeated. This time Steve looked up.

"Oh, can we go in now?" He asked.

Bruce nodded, and they both went in. Three beds in a row held three of the six Avengers. Tony was awake, looking annoyed while Natasha seemed to stir after Clint sat next to her and took her hand in his, stroking it. Thor was breathing deeply, eyes closed. Steve and Bruce walked to Tony, who seemed the most intact at the time being. "Tony, what happened up there?" Steve asked, using his best Captain voice to hide how scared he was.

Tony looked at him, his eyes giving him the famous Tony Stark "You've got to be kidding me" look. "Well Muscle man and I went to distract them, but they were expecting us, and jumped Thor before he could even begin to attack. I grabbed him and-" Tony interrupted himself, " God I am starving, JARVIS"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you get someone to bring some food? Maybe a burger or a pizza from that place down the road"

"Right away sir"

"Tony" Bruce said, looking at Tony, "stay on track"

Tony nodded, "Sorry. So anyway, I took him back and while I was getting out of my equipment, another one of those little shits shot me before going away in its sphere spaceship. I passed out and woke up in here." "Starving." He added.

Steve rolled his eyes, "okay Tony, is that all you remember?"

Tony thought, "Thor was mumbling something, but I couldn't hear him over my heart beating in terror and my GROWLING STOMACH. JARVIS! Where is that burger?"

Steve turned to Bruce, "That's all we're getting from him today I suspect."

That was when Fury burst in. "The hell are we going to do with these aliens running around and three Avengers down?" He shouted. "Oh good you're up." He said to Tony. "I need you to tell me everything."

"Only after I eat" Tony grumbled, fed up with the lack of food he was getting.

"Fury" Steve started, only to be glared at by Fury, causing him to slightly fear for his life, "I was wondering if we had… A flame thrower?" He mentally smacked himself, how stupid he must sound. Apparently he did sound stupid, because Fury's eyebrows shot up.

"A flamethrower? Eh? You think a FUCKING FLAME THROWER will even make a dent in these little fucks, that are going to run around and destroy the city? God, if only Thor were awake. He might have knowledge of them."

"Loki does" Steve replied, angry that his idea was so quickly shot down.

"Loki? Well I'll see what I can get out of him then." And with that, Fury turned on his heel and was out of the ward.

Steve sighed and decided that he really needed to punch something. He made his way out of the ward and went to the gym.

Several Hours Later (so it's maybe 10 at night)

Steve gave one last good punch to the bag, feeling the sweat, that was trickling down from his face, flying onto the floor. Steve panted, getting his stuff together, and making his way out. His hair wet with sweat along with his clothes was enough to tell anyone he had pushed himself. He went to the kitchen, grabbing a carton of milk, a package of Oreos, two glasses, and 2 apples.

In the basement, the guards had gone for the night, and the only light was coming from Loki's cell. Steve went to his room, turning the light on placing the items down, and going into Lok's. "Did Fury have a nice talk with you?" He joked slightly. Loki nodded, not looking up. Steve frowned, "Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right out." No response. Steve went to take his shower, letting the hot water soothe his now aching, sore muscles. After getting out, he put on a blue t-shirt and some sweatpants. He grabbed the food and went back into Loki's room. "Hey, I brought some snacks" he said, waving the Oreos in front of him as a white flag. Loki turned to look at him, unamused.

"I'm not weak" Loki said matter of factly.

"What?" Steve said, confused.

"I'm. Not. Weak" Loki said again, standing up.

Steve backed up, "I never said you were.. Loki what's going on?"

"Did you send Fury down here to taunt me?" Loki said abruptly, raising his voice.

"What? No, Loki what are you talking about?"

"Fury came down, basically saying "even though you're weak and powerless, you may still be smart" and went on to grill me on every detail I knew about the Njut, threatening me if I didn't answer him." With that, Loki broke down. He sat on his bed and began to tear up at the eyes slightly. "I'm not weak, I don't need you. I am still a god."

Steve smiled sadly, he'd had this feeling whenever Bucky had stood up for him. He sat next to Loki, bringing the food. "I know you're not" he said, offering Loki an Oreo. Loki took it in his hand and stared at it.

"What do I do with it?" He asked.

Steve smiled, "You eat it," he put a cookie in his mouth and then took a swig of milk. "Like this" he said with his mouth full.

Loki wiped his eyes, "you are indeed a strange man Mr. Rogers" he nibbled on the cookie and then took a small sip of the milk, chewing slowly, letting the flavors mix.

"Sometimes the strange helps me go on with life" He said, taking another cookie.

Loki turned to Steve, "I finished that book you know." He went closer, "Blanche's insecurity with herself was really the reason of her downfall. If she had only been truthful to not only herself, but the ones she cared about, she would have indeed had a most splendid life."

"You don't say" Steve said, he swallowed, looking into Loki's eyes. The red had gone from a terrifying blood color to a more relaxed maroon. They both leaned in closer, the dim light seemed to be fading and Loki could feel Steve's hot breath practically run down his neck.

It was then that the SHIELD alarm went off


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I leave for France tomorrow!

So no writing for 10-12 days! Sorry!

Steve looked up, breaking his gaze. Red lights were flashing all along the corridor. He jumped up and went to the door. He looked back for a split second at Loki who was wearing a sad smile.

"Go" Loki said.

Steve nodded and ran into his room. He put on his suit and grabbed his shield. Heading out the door, he hopped onto the elevator. "JARVIS!" Steve shouted. "What's happening?"

"Well sir, the tower is under attack. The main area of attack being on the 5th level."

The elevator shot up with speed, but as they reached the 5th level, the lights went out and the elevator stopped. Steve looked around, "JARVIS?" He asked.

No reply.

Steve cursed under his breath. He went to the elevator door, and with all his strength, pulled the two apart. In between a couple stopping for breaths, the elevator doors had a little gap. He then used his shield to push them out further and soon enough the two doors had come apart. The elevator had stopped a little before reaching the 5th floor, so Steve hoisted himself up. Bodies of shield agents lay everywhere. Dead and alive. He rushed past them toward the noise he could hear coming at the end of the hall. There, in one of the rooms was Clint struggling under one of the aliens. "Hey!" Steve yelled trying to distract it. It worked, because it advanced on Steve the moment he'd uttered the words.

Steve turned on his heel and ran. He stopped short when an explosion sent him flying into a wall. Groggily, he got up. The alien was joining a group of other aliens that headed down a hole they'd made in the middle of the floor. To the hospital wing. Steve got up. "Clint!" He yelled, "They're headed to the hospital wing"

That got Clint running. The two used one of Clint's grappling arrows and hoisted themselves down. Steve could see the aliens breaking down each door, looking for something. "You go try and get the others out of the hospital wing, I'll get them." He told Clint.

Steve jumped down, making sure the thud was loud enough. It sure was. The group turned to Steve and as he went to run, he felt them jump onto him. Underneath him the floor started to sizzle and disintegrate along with part of his suit. He could feel the burn and with his shield, he swung it to get them off. The floor creaked and Steve fell on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. The creatures were still attacking him, growing in numbers, and soon he fell again to the floor below. This happened twice more, and by that time, Steve had broken a leg and it was harder for him to breath. He lay on the floor, breathing heavily. He looked around, it was the basement. Noise could be heard from above him and he closed his eyes bracing himself for pain.

It was then a roar was heard. The Hulk came smashing through, taking the creatures and breaking through walls and doors. Steve tried to re-open his eyes to see but by that time he couldn't even lift his head. He let unconsciousness take him.

Loki watched with wide eyes, furious he couldn't do anything. When the Hulk came through he had handfuls of aliens and the Hulk fling an alien into the glass. The alien was motionless, slowly stirring, but its heat had burned through the glass. Melting it. The Hulk stormed away, leaping up through the hole bringing the aliens with him. Loki made his way out. He inhaled deeply. He could already feel his magic returning. He looked at his hands, human flesh. Loki ran toward Steve. He placed his hands on Steve's chest and green light emanated from Loki's hands to Steve, healing the cuts, burns, and broken bones. Steve still lay unconscious and so Loki went to go join the battle raging above.

He transported himself to the group. The Hulk had been buried by them, slowly losing energy. Loki smirked. How good it would feel to hurt something. He whistled and the aliens looked over at Loki. They lunged for him and then instantly regretted it. Green flashes of Loki's magic flew and when the smoke cleared, all the aliens were in ashes.

Loki turned before hearing a scream, he transported himself toward the scream, finding himself in another corridor with Clint, Natasha, Tony, and his brother Thor against a wall. An enormous alien, which Loki could only assume to be the leader, was advancing on them rapidly. Loki stepped in front of them.

"Well, what's this? The mortal wants to die along with them?" The alien asked in a gruff voice, laughing.

Loki grinned again, "Not quite" he said. And with that, the alien lunged. As it reached toward Loki's neck, it's eyes widened. Loki's eyes turned red as his skin turned blue.

"A Jotun" it gasped. And those were its last words as it froze midspace in the air. Loki blasted it with a spell. And then it was all over.

Loki looked around, "Stark" he said, facing Tony, "I think you'll have another mess to clean up in the tower


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! I'm back! Sorry for making you guys wait!

Nick Fury stood in the middle of a hole in the wall, staring at the scene that was enfolding before him. Hours earlier he had received word of the tower being attacked, and rushed in, only to be met by the Avengers who were all well. What really caught Fury off guard was the fact that Loki had willingly helped them. Now he stood, watching SHIELD staff cleaning the rubble and Loki healing those that were wounded. When Fury entered, Loki turned and flashed him his time old smirk. "You helped us" Fury said blankly.

"Yes, it appears that I do enjoy killing the Njut clan" Loki says, his eyes flashing.

"But you're still here. You could have escaped and left the Njut to kill us." Fury replied questioningly.

"Yes it appears I could have, but some of your team is injured and it would be no fun to fight against a group of hurt Avengers" Loki retorts.

"I guess so.." Fury trails off, he turns and begins to walk out and just before leaving he scans the room. Natasha and Clint were moving and directing the cleaning stations while Bruce was in hospital helping more injured victims. Tony and Thor had gone out for supplies and food. Something was missing. It wasn't until Fury had gotten back to his home when he realized who wasn't there.

"Where's Capsicle?" Tony asked, coming into the main level with his arms full of bags. It was hours later and they had regrouped to the main level of the destruction.

"Yes, the mighty soldier deserves a proper thanking" Thor said, his arms carrying twice the amount of bags Tony had.

"He's down in the basement" Loki's monotonous voice said from a corner, he'd just finished healing the last SHIELD agent and began cleaning in the corner by himself.

"Well lets get him then" Thor said, and he jumped down the hole to the basement while the other Avengers used the elevator which had begun working again. Loki looked around the improving tower one last time and then vanished.

The Avengers found Steve unconscious and gently brought him to the hospital ward. No one had noticed Loki's disappearance. They then had retreated to the lounge to settle in for a break while Tony got out the whiskey.

Steve awoke several hours later. The first thing he felt was the soreness. None of the pain of broken ribs or a concussion, but sore none the less. He closed his eyes and with a sigh, he heaved himself up. Looking around the room he noticed he was in the hospital ward.

"Oh good! You didn't sleep for another 7 decades" Tony Starks sarcastic voice came floating in. He had two glasses of whiskey and went to sit down in a chair beside Steve.

"I don't drink" Steve said.

"Of course you don't" Tony retorted. "These are for me" he proceeded to down the first glass.

Steve cleared his throat, "so, did we win?"

"Yeah, we did, Loki turns out to be pretty badass when he's on our side. And there's another reason why I came to see you." Tony set down how glasses. "I wanted to say thank you Capsicle, for defending us when it looked like we weren't gonna make it, and for leading the Njut away from us. Self sacrifice is always a brownie point" He looked to the door, "Guys you can come in"

Steve looked to the door and saw the team minus Fury come in, they crowded around Steve, Clint and Natasha had gotten him a gift certificate to his favorite diner and Thor had a huge gift basket of various meats and cheese and wine.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Bruce asked, "we haven't eaten yet and you might be hungry"

Tears were on the brim of Steve's eyes as he looked from one teammate to another. "Guys" He breathed, "you didn't have to.."

"Oh but we did! You are our leader and saved our asses. And don't go crying on us, this isn't Oprah." Tony said with a smile. "I'm hungry, are we ordering Chinese or Indian tonight?"

Steve got out of the bed, "I can cook, if we have some supplies I can save us the walk."

Tony's eyes widened, "you can cook?"

"Yeah, just another one of my many talents" Steve smiled, and the Avengers headed down to the kitchen. They all filed out, but as he reached the doorway out of the hospital ward Steve stopped. "Where's Loki?"

Thor turned around, eyes in panic. They raced down to the level he had last been seen and then the basement. No trace of him at all.

"Shit guys, we just lost him again." Tony said, running his hands through his hair. "Fury is going to kill us"

As they left the basement to go look somewhere else, Steve walked through the ruined dome into Loki's room. Gone. Loki had just left. Steve looked at himself in the mirror, was Loki the one who had saved them? Why had he left? Steve bitterly went upstairs, and put on his Captain America face. "Guys lets face it, we lost him. If he pulls any crap we can stop him like we did before. So how about we start the stir fry?"

Steve had worn a fake smile hiding the pain he felt inside. As he retreated to his room in the basement that night, he started to draw and didn't even notice the tears that stained the paper as he faded into the night as he let sleep take him.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve grunted. He'd retreated to his punching bag that he had left unattended during the time Loki had been here. The short time. The bag swung through the air as Steve packed in punch after punch effortlessly. Steve punched harder with every punch and soon enough, the bag burst and the material flew out, drifting like snow to the floor.

That got Steve to finally stop. He looked at the floor, and saw drops of water hitting the ground. Steve looked up and held out his hand, it didn't seem like a leak or pipe burst. He felt his forehead, it wasn't sweat. Running his hand over his face, he realized there were hot tears that were streaming from his face.

Steve started to laugh a sort of forced laugh. This was what _he_ had wanted. Steve had dared not to even think _his_ name. _He _had never cared. _He_ just fooled everyone so he could escape. This was a test. To see if Steve would let his guard down. And he had.

Eventually, after a day, the Avengers had realized Loki had escaped and they scrambled to go looking for him. Steve remained at the tower. Steve had gone down to the gym the moment the team had left, and remained there through the next day. The Avengers hadn't returned, and Steve's anger was never-ending. He was content at the moment, sweeping up the material from the punching bag as if they were the memories he'd shared with Loki, that he could simply throw away.

Unfortunately for him, they didn't get thrown away like the punching bag material. They stayed, and festered in his head, burning. Steve lashed out. He threw himself against the wall and floor, screaming and punching them, creating dents. Worn down, his back against the wall, Steve slid to the floor, silently sobbing.

When the Avengers returned Steve had cleaned himself up, and claimed that he had been guarding the tower in case Loki had returned.

The next few days they waited nervously for a phone call or another invasion. None came. After an angry argument with Fury and another week of caution and suspicion, the Avengers had gone back into their routine. Steve was more accepted, as if the previous invasion had brought them closer. Steve cooked for them, and they began to have dinners together often, joking and playing.

Steve's sorrow had eventually faded, and had gone to the very back of his mind, he chided himself for being so careless with his emotions. He put his thoughts to better things, like the team and training. Months went by, small incidents here and there occurred with other villains , but nothing related to Loki which both relieved and worried Steve.

* * *

It was a Friday evening, and the Avengers had returned from a long day of training.

"What do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Steve asked, he was looking through their barren fridge, frowning.

Tony was reading the newspaper, and shifted uncomfortably, "oh Cap, sorry but don't count me in on tonights meal, I promised Pepper a night out."

"Clint and I are going to the new restaurant across town tonight." Natasha said, making eye contact with Clint and smiling. It was no surprise that the assassins had finally revealed their feelings to each other and had begun to date.

"Same with I, mighty man of the shield" Thor added reluctantly. "Jane has come into town and I feel obliged to take her out to a fine Midgardian restaurant. I apologize for the-"

Steve shook his head, "It's fine guys! Don't feel bad, Bruce and I can have a bachelors night, right Bruce?" He looked toward Bruce's usual spot to see it empty and remembered he had left earlier that day to visit a "friend" who had flown in.

"Awkwarddd" Tony said, breaking the silence that had filled the room. He looked at his watch, "Shit, I have to go change. Toodles guys. Have fun in the tower Steve!" He got up and the rest soon followed, heading toward the elevators and going to their rooms to change.

Steve was left alone in the kitchen. He grew annoyed. If these people thought that Steve would be stuck in the tower, they were wrong. Steve could still have fun. He went downstairs and threw on a pair of brown cotton pants with a white button down and a black jacket. He tore apart his closet looking for his royal blue tie, and with a quick look over in the mirror, he scurried out of the tower before anyone could see him, and before he got second thoughts. He wandered the streets for a couple minutes before centering in on a fancy little restaurant that didn't look too busy. It had a musky, 20's atmosphere, and upon entering the building, Steve felt a sigh of relief escape from his lips. He walked up to the young woman at the counter. "One please" He said.

The woman looked him up and down, a seductive smile gracing her lips, "this way sir" she said. She walked him over to a corner, one-person booth. "Your waiter will be right over. Just find me if you need anything."

Steve smiled, "thanks" he said. When she left, Steve looked around, the restaurant. There was a group of elder people in the middle of the room and another middle aged couple near him. The restaurant had an elegant atmosphere and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. An old fashioned lamp that Steve could recognize as a style he had in his home was on his table along with a small vase of tulips.

"Good evening, what would you like to drink tonight sir?"

Steve looked up. The waiter's voice was eerily familiar, but he couldn't place it. He had blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. Steve frowned, no he did not know this person. But he caught a flicker of recognition and some other emotion in the waiters eyes. "Um, I'll have, a… Gin Fizz" he decided finally. He couldn't get drunk but he would enjoy this night and the taste of the drink was not as foul as the drinks they have today.

"Excellent choice" The waiter said. He sped off before Steve could say anything else. Steve thought little of it and looked at the menu. Within minutes the waiter was back with his drink. "What will you be having this evening?" he asked, eyes focused on the paper, avoiding Steve.

"I'll have the signature salad." Steve replied, handing him the menu.

"The salad? A man like yourself should be having more protein." The waiter replied.

"I can handle myself thank you." Steve replied, annoyed that even in this day, people were telling him how to eat.

"Of course, so sorry sir." The waiter scurried away again before Steve could apologize for the comment.

The salad came soon, and as good as it was, Steve did regret not ordering a more filling meal. The waiter's voice still lingered in his mind, and as he was paying the check, it hit him.

Steve waited 3 hours outside the restaurant on a bench. At long last, the lights inside dimmed and a group of older teenagers and college age students exited, chattering and laughing before breaking apart and going their separate ways. An older man soon followed accompanied by another man. The last person out locked the door and started to make his way down the emptied street before Steve stood up to stop him.

"Loki wait."

* * *

Loki froze. He had recognized Steve immediately when he'd entered the restaurant. He even switched tables with another waiter to be able to serve him. He regretted doing so, seeing Steve's reaction to when Loki had asked what he wanted. Steve's body had tensed, and Loki could see the searching for recognition in Steve's eyes. Again Loki had messed up when commenting about the salad. He had chosen not to speak directly to Steve again, and as he watched Steve leave, knew that he wouldn't see him again. The rest of the night his mind screamed at him for 1. For being a coward and leaving in the first place and 2. For not confronting Steve.

Steve cleared his throat, "Loki, what are you doing? Why are you.." He gestured to Loki's form. "Looking like this?"

Loki put on a blank expression, "don't worry, I am only doing this to pay for the rent of my apartment." Hoping that it would magically explain everything.

"Why did you leave?" There it was, the dreaded question.

Without thinking, Loki panicked and then bolted, he ran as fast as he could and ended up in central park under a lamppost . Before he could even move out of the light, Steve had run up. They stood there and Steve went to take a step closer. "I'm sorry!" Loki burst, he was shaking, and tears streamed down his face. He could feel his Jotun form coming because the Midgardian form had taken lots of magic and combined with the running, he had lost energy. "I've never been accepted. I left before I could be thrown out, or locked away. I never meant to…."

"To what?" Steve asked, taking another step closer.

"To fall in love with you" Loki, broke down. "But I'm a monster, and you're a captain that destroys monsters like us."

Steve frowned. Emotions bottled up for the past months flooded into his brain and without thinking he grabbed Loki's arms and kissed him. There was a small burn, but it left as quickly as it came. The kiss felt like a millennium, maybe longer. Loki had returned it after a moments confusion and wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders.

When they broke Steve smiled a huge goofy smile like the one Thor wears when he is able to please Loki. And Loki smiles for the first time in years. Steve took Loki's blue hand and intertwined it with his, ignoring the small burn. Realization hit them both as they strolled down the path, the weight in Steve's chest had lifted and the emptiness in Loki's heart was filled.


End file.
